


Purgatory Could Do With A Little Rain

by Starsintheireyes



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: EFA Fic Challenge 2018, F/F, Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsintheireyes/pseuds/Starsintheireyes
Summary: Nicole has an idea for a baby name, Waverly doesn't think it's such a good one.





	Purgatory Could Do With A Little Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a submission for the fanfic contest with the prompt "Rain". It's also Wayhaught fluff cuz we always need that.

“What about Raining?”

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon; patio doors had been shoved open to accommodate for the heat. A slight breeze served as their only relief, having run out of ice hours prior. Both Waverly and Nicole were spread out across the couch, miscellaneous leaflets being used for fans as an attempt to combat the stuffy air. Waverly had positioned herself, head resting on Nicole’s lap and feet over the arm of the sofa, trying to relax in the endurance testing weather. At the sound of Nicole’s voice, Waverly’s fluttering eyelids had shot open.

“I could do with it raining right about now.” She shifted her weight to allow her neck to stretch, wincing at a few clicks she received in response. “This weather is too much.”

“No not raining as in it’s raining, Raining as in a name…for the baby.”

Nicole’s voice trailed off and Waverly caught her eyeline, eyebrows furrowing for a moment before her face broke out into a smile.

“That’s good, good one Nicole. You had me there for a second.” Her stomach rose and fell with giggles, and Waverly tapped Nicole’s nose who recoiled in surprise.

“I’m being serious.”

Waverly’s laughter died down and the smile dropped from her lips once she saw her fiancée’s expression. She lifted herself up, turning to face Nicole with as much grace as she could achieve. It was unfortunate the slight bump of her stomach prevented her from achieving any.

“Honey, we can’t name the baby Raining.” She paused to investigate Nicole’s expression, but was interrupted as she did.

“Well why not? My grandmother was called Raining.”

Waverly gave her an incredulous stare, but Nicole’s pointed look didn’t falter, and she found herself stumbling over her words to avoid a disagreement.

“I’m not saying people don’t call their children Raining, I’m just saying that I don’t think we should be part of the people who do.” Her grin didn’t change the atmosphere, and if anything, Nicole appeared even more irritated.

“You said you wanted a family name, Raining was a part of my family. Besides it’s gender neutral and I don’t want to know the sex of the baby yet.” Waverly opened her mouth to reply, but Nicole cut in before she could. “I know you know Waverly, and yes I would like you to keep that yourself.” She sighed, a hand running through her hair. “I think you should consider it, for me.”

She sighed, closing her eyes for a brief second before plastering a loving smile back on her face. “Of course, I will. If it means that much to you Nicole I’ll…wait, why are you laughing?”

Her serious tone proved all too much for Nicole, who had broken out into laughter. Almost doubled over, she turned to catch Waverly’s gaze, who seemed somewhat unimpressed at her fiancée’s antics. After a few fake tears had been wiped from Nicole’s eyes, she took deep breaths to calm herself down.

“I’m sorry, that was too easy. You should’ve seen your face.”

Waverly’s expression was scrunched up as she attempted to keep her composure, unwilling to join Nicole’s laughter induced state. Though her resolve disappeared with rapid pace, and in it’s place appeared a wide smile. “I can’t believe you Nicole Haught, you tricked me!” After the initial shock had worn down, Waverly shook her head before settled back against the sofa. “As if I’d let you call our child Raining. There is no way we’re naming our daughter after a verb.”

She giggled before noticing Nicole’s wide eyes and jaw hanging so low she swore it almost touched the ground. Once she had realised her mistake, Waverly’s hand flew up to cover her mouth, as if doing so would capture the words already lingering in the air. Nicole began stuttering, her posture lurched upwards.

“D-did you say daughter? Are we having a girl?”

“No…”

“Waverly.”

She grimaced, taking Nicole’s hand in hers. “Yes, we are, I’m so sorry Nicole it just slipped out I didn’t mean-”

Waverly felt her interruptions were becoming a habit, but this one she didn’t mind when a pair of lips pressed against hers. Her eyes squeezed shut and Waverly allowed her fingertips to brush over the skin of Nicole’s cheek, revelling in the soft surface. Nicole placed a final soft kiss on the corner of her lips, before pulling back and tucking a few loose strands of hair behind Waverly’s ears.

“We’re having a girl.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on Waverly, come on baby you can do this!”

The blood circulation in Nicole’s hand was reaching dangerous levels, the pressure from Waverly’s grasp causing her to wince, but she knew it was a fraction, if that, of the pain her fiancée was feeling. Cries filled the room, but they weren’t the ones any of them wanted to hear. Nicole was feeling conflicted, hating the fact that the woman she loved was in pain, but knowing the cause would make it worth it. All she had to do was-

“Push! You’re almost there Waves, just a few more pushes okay?”

Waverly slumped back on the cushions behind her, a layer of sweat pinning hair to her forehead. Her breathing was heavy and sporadic. “I can’t do this. It’s too hard.” Nicole just gripped her hand tighter, until her knuckles were tinted with white.

“Yes, you can. Look at me Waverly.” Her head shifted to the side, the exhaustion evident in the way she moved. “You are the strongest person I know, if anyone can do this it’s you.” Waverly began shaking her head in protest, but Nicole didn’t let her utter a word. “No, think about our baby girl. I know you want to meet her so badly, and I do too. So, push. Push for her.”

Waverly took a few deep breaths, before following the nurse’s instructions. Her cries filled the room once again but were soon replaced with the sound of another’s. Collapsing into Nicole, who had moved closer to Waverly’s side, she let a few tears escape at the sight of her daughter, _their_ daughter. Nicole’s grip loosened, though only a little, as she straightened up on her feet to catch better sight of the baby.

“It’s a girl.”

The nurse handed the now bundled up new-born into Waverly’s arms, smiling at the two women who were beaming, with all their might, down at their daughter. Nicole pressed her lips against Waverly’s cheek, who in return flickered her eyelids shut at the feeling. They shared a silent moment before the doctor, who was hovering nearby, spoke up.

“There are some visitors for you in the waiting room, would you like me to send them in?”

Both nodded, their attention turning back to their daughter as the door shut tight.

“She’s so beautiful.” Waverly’s voice dropped in volume, almost inaudible.

“She’s perfect. You both are.”

The two revelled in the sight, Nicole in particular. Feeling complete whenever she took in her fiancée and daughter together for the first time. Waverly had shifted over in order for Nicole to squeeze next to her, and they were both lying down on the bed, transfixed by the bundle in Waverly’s arms, when the room filled with people. Wynonna came through the door first, carrying Alice in her arms, with Doc and Dolls following close after. Alice squealed once she saw the baby and wriggled out of her mother’s grasp towards the hospital bed, Wynonna hot on her trails.

“Momma look! It’s a baby!”

“Sorry guys, she’s been so excited.” Pulling the little girl away, she peered over at the baby in Waverly’s arms, an infectious smile spreading across her face as she did.

“She’s gorgeous.”

Waverly grinned, but once her eyes had flickered upwards towards Wynonna, Doc and Dolls, her expression dropped to confusion. “Why are you guys…soaking wet?”

It was true. All three of them had droplets of water running through their hair, dripping off their clothes and onto the pristine floors. Even Alice’s coat was damp.

“It’s raining so badly out there, torrential. I swear, this happened walking from the hospital car part to the hospital.”

Nicole stifled a laugh, catching a glimpse of Waverly who appeared to be doing the same. “Raining? It’s Raining?” Wynonna furrowed her eyebrows at Nicole.

“Yes…what’s so funny?”

Waverly just smiled, sharing a glance with Nicole. “Nothing Wynonna, nothing at all.”


End file.
